


Restraints

by HiddenViolet



Series: Violet's December Writing 2019 [2]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Bondage, Dom JT Tarmel, M/M, Restraints, Sex, Smut, Sub Malcolm Bright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Smut - JT and Malcolm spend the night together.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/JT Tarmel
Series: Violet's December Writing 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559452
Kudos: 58





	Restraints

**Author's Note:**

> Here is day two of my December works. This is obviously smut.

“Pretty boy,” JT whispered softly as he stripped Malcolm. Taking each and every piece of the overpriced suit off with the ease of someone who had done it many times before.

“Gorgeous thing.” He followed this with a kiss to Malcolm’s neck that Malcolm desperately arched into. He continued kissing his way down Malcolm’s neck until he reached the pink little nipples his nose being tickled by the small hairs there. He sucked on each of them listening as Malcolm moaned desperately at the feeling.

“Let’s move this to the bed handsome. Hate to get you all wound up and have nowhere to go.”

They kissed their way to the bed, each one more and more erotic for both of them. Shedding what remained of their clothing along the way. JT pushed Malcolm down on the bed, Malcolm’s striking eyes gazing up at him. The shorter man held up his wrists to JT and the detective always sighed at the knowledge that Malcolm trusted him with this. Trusted JT to tie him to his bed and take advantage of him.

JT carefully buckled each of the restraints over the thin wrists pressing a soft kiss to the inside of each one as he did so. Then he took the cuffs and hung them from the hook on the headboard. Immobilizing Malcolm. Then he set his attention to the cock in front of him. Not large, not small, almost perfectly average. It was the only thing about Malcolm that was average. The rest of him was not.

JT slid his hand along the length, stroking it from half hardness to full hardness in just a few moments. Malcolm gave a desperate moan and his hip jerked upwards desperately. He pulled at the restraints, but they did their job and held him in the perfect place.

“Handsome, gorgeous thing like you. So desperate for something anything but this teasing. Just another _slut_ begging to be given more.”

“JT! Ah! Ah! Please!”

“Please what pretty boy? What do you need? Do you need me to stroke your dick? Make you come all over yourself and then leave you to be covered in your own mess. Or perhaps you want me to fuck you. Take you by the hips and put my own dick inside of you. Pound your prostate until you can no longer stand it. Is that what you need pretty boy? Well, speak up. I’m not doing either until you tell me what it is you want.”

“Fuck me! Please fuck me! Take me, use me! Please!”

JT grinned and kissed Malcolm hard on the lips. He nibbled the soft pink bottom lip and slid in his finger up to the knuckle. Malcolm wasn’t super tight because of how regularly they fucked, but he was still tight. JT always figured that it was because he was so tiny. A man that small just didn’t have that much stretch in him.

Malcolm closed his eyes as the feeling crashed over him. JT continued to stretch him gently. Making sure that he didn’t go too fast. Once he felt that Malcolm was ready, he gave him another smoldering kiss and guided himself inside of the younger man. Malcolm whimpered lightly when he felt him bottom out, the feeling being almost too much for him to take.

“You alright babe?”

Malcolm breathed deep and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or Kudos if you liked it. I loved the comments I got on the last one.


End file.
